


When the night is the deepest, a new day is starting

by RiverWomansDaughter



Category: Original Work
Genre: HELPPPPP, Hurt/Comfort, I legit do not know what I am doing, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverWomansDaughter/pseuds/RiverWomansDaughter
Summary: Just a drabble abou two of my Original Characters. Please heavily judge this, I am perfectionistic.(You will probably not find whatever you were looking for here)
Comments: 4





	When the night is the deepest, a new day is starting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Tw for swearing and implied violence (someone is injured from a fight, but there isn't any actual graphic hits adn stuff. i think youd call it implied violence)

The back door was opened and closed very carefully, delicately almost, but it wasn't silent enough to escape Ivorys sharpened ears. 

That was the first worrying sign. Onyx was usually better than this, and if she wasn't either injured or completely drunk and/or high out of her mind, Ivory shouldn't have been able to hear her sister.

The second thing was the fact that Ivory could feel blood spilling onto the floor. Inside the council's building, weapons and injured people weren't allowed. To many possibilities for assasination attempts, not enough security. 

So there should not be a possibility for blood to land on the carefully wiped wooden floors here. It was against the very nature if the building, hencewhy Ivory was able to tell immediately, simply from the wrongness of it. 

She stood up and walked down the stairs.

Even though she hadn't heard anything apart from the almost indistinguishable sound of the door creaking, she could tell that Onyx was in the bathroom. Onyx had used her personal magical signature to cover up the light and the sounds coming from the bathroom, and only paid minimal attention to cover up her magic. 

Of course, a shoddy job from Onyx was still enough to fool most people in the council, but luckily (or unluckily for Onyx) Ivory was simply not most people.  
Also, there was a literal trace of blood drops leading up to the door.

Without thinking much about it, Ivory knocked at the door hesitantly and entered. The sight wasn't out of the usual at all, and in a few hours, Ivory would wonder when exactly it had become a common occurrence for Onyx to come home all bloodied up after she had gotten into fights night.

But right now, there were better things to do. Take care of the girl on the rim of the bathtub, for example.

Onyx had been busy trying to wash a shallow cut on her shoulder when she saw Ivory enter in the mirror. She span around, startled. Then she winced as she had pressed the washcloth she had been using too firmly onto the wound.

"Ivory...I'm- you- " Ivory chuckled silently. She raised her eyebrows: "I what? I wasn't supposed to be home already? That is very true, and yet, here I stand. Try again."  
Onyx pressed her lips together in an annoyed fashion. After a minimal eyeroll, barely visible, she sighed: "Yeah, I didn't do what you told me to do. What'cha gonna do now, cry?"

Ivory smiled. "Now that's the girl I know. Move, we gotta patch you back up." Onyx breathed in relief. Then she slid slightly to the left and patted the rim of the bathtub next to her. 

Ivory sat back down and took the wash cloth out of her sister's hands. She looked her over. Apart from the cut at her shoulder, there was a little crusted blood on her chin and her eye looked like it was going to developed a nice, purple bruise over the next few days. Also, her nose was bleeding, but Onyx was already holding a tissue to it. 

"Gee, what did you do? I'm gonna go ahead and assume that it wasn't a traffic accident?" 

Onyx gave her an annoyed side look, but replied nonetheless: "A few idiots that thought it would be funny to insult the council and you. Five, six, I didn't count them. They didn't know who I was either I guess, but..."  
She interrupted herself with a dark chuckle. "Right, they probably do now."

Ivory giggled. "Don't tell me we have more bodies to get rid of! I have like three in the basement from your last tour."

Onyx groaned. "Are you gonna hold that against me forever now? I walk up to a suicide attack and the only thing you do is ho chatter to you friends about Onyx coming home with bodies all the time? Oh, go fuck youself" She huffed, while Ivory laughed. Then she winced, hardly holding back a whimper when Ivory wiped the cut one last time. 

"What did you say, sweetie?" Onyx grit her teeth while Ivory bandaged the cut. 

"I said" she pressed out strenuously, trying very hard not to acknowledge the pain, "that must have been a great story to insensibly pass on to all of our friends"

"Oh, it was a great story, I have to admit. But it's not like you are the worst one in our friend group, I mean, there literally is the best fighter out of all of us who apparently spent the last week hunting down yet another criminal." 

"Huh, let me guess...Rosé?" 

"You got it. Hard question, wasn't it?" Ivory wiped the blood of the other one's chin. "Right, that should do the trick. You may wanna cover up that bruise of your with make-up tomorrow, but that would be it. Did your nose stop bleeding?"  
A nod of confirmation.  
"Great. Sleep tight!"

Ivory left the room, going straight to her room and into her bed, where she hadn't been able to sleep earlier when she was too busy worrying. It took only a few minutes, five at most, until the door opened again and Onyx stood awkwardly in the doorframe. 

"Do you think- I mean, would you terribly mind if I stayed..?" She trailed of mindlessly. But Ivory had already made space for her and was now patting the mattress invitingly.

"Oh come here, you big baby", she smiled.  
Relief and happiness briefly passed over Onyx's face, until she snuggled in next to Ivory and sighed contently. 

"No one will here about this, understand?"  
"Gotcha"

And they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, the fact that you are reading this is astonishing. I have had Onyx and Ivory in my head for a while now (actually, I have all of their friends and characters, but shh) and I have also started writing more stuff about all of them, but I am lacking the dedication to continue those right now since I seriously doubt anyone would want to read it. 
> 
> So, I wrote in thing yesterday. It is not even a thousand words, but it's all I have got. If there is literally a single person acknowledging that this exists (kudos, comments, ANYTHING) it will absolutely make my day. Comment "Hi" if you exist, please.


End file.
